Winx Club - Episode 609
Shrine of the Green Dragon is the ninth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Leaving Egypt, the Winx fly towards China, following the path of Eldora in the hopes of getting any clue on finding her and seal the Legendarium once and for all. They are still unaware of the Trix hiding in their diguise as Alfea freshmen students. They come across the Great Wall of China, where Daphne suggests continuing their search on the ground. They stop at a nearby village at the foot of the wall to ask for information. After tying the balloons down, the girls head to a restaurant to ask about Lu Wei while the Pixies stay behind. Daphne tries to talk with a waiter, who just blows them off and tells them to grab a table. The Winx had no choice but to do so and order some food while they were at it. Stella was about to order something, but is cut off by Daphne who inquires the waiter about Lu Wei. The waiter tells her he knows nothing and takes their orders of dumplings. When their orders were carried out, Icy uses her magic to lace the food with a sleeping spell. The girls eat their dumplings, then immediately fall asleep at the table. Meanwhile, Chatta goes to try and get some food as the other Pixies sans Piff follow. They became alarmed when they saw the Winx asleep and the freshmen standing menacingly over them. The Trix were prepared to take the diary of Eldora, but then decide to take the opportunity to kill the Winx while they were defenseless. Fortunately, the Pixies fly in and defend their bonded partners from them. The Trix finally drop their disguises and fought against the Pixies. Piff then wakes up and enters the fray to wake the Winx up. They were shocked to see the Trix and as they were about to transform, the three witches teleport away. The waiter from before shows his gratitude to the Winx and the Pixies for saving his restaurant and tells them where to find Lu Wei, the last dragon tamer. At the mountain temple, they meet Lu Wei. Daphne and Bloom try to get him to help, but he blows them off. At Cloud Tower, Stormy is angered they missed their chance to finish off the Winx, but Icy says they need to bide their time. Selina mutters to herself she needs more power to free Acheron before getting called upon to use the Legendarium. She uses it to summon green dragons to invade China. Back at the Great Wall, the dragons come down upon the Winx. They quickly transform to fight them off. Daphne tells Bloom that frontal attacks won't work on the dragons due to their speed, so she has Flora and Layla set up some traps to slow them down. They managed to ensnare two of the dragons, then Lu Wei flies in riding a magenta dragon trying to fend off the remaining one. He noticed something odd about their collars before getting knocked off. He is saved by the Pixies. The trapped dragons break free and they all attack Lu Wei's dragon. Lu Wei tells the girls the dragons are uncontrollable unless they are fitted with the Pearls of Restraint, and they can be found in the nearby mountain. The Winx had no choice but to go to the mountain cave and find them to stop the dragons. A dragon attacks Musa and Tecna, then Musa finds a pearl and lodged it into the dragon's collar. Stella takes another dragon for a ride before getting a pearl placed on it by Aisha. Daphne finds the last pearl, but gets knocked out of the air by the last dragon and Bloom quickly flies down to grab the pearl before finally placing it on the dragon. The three dragons immediately become tame, and Lu Wei expresses his gratitude. Bloom then inquires about Eldora, and he replies he has no idea where she had gone to. However, he does know she once mentioned retiring to a place surrounded by her favorite type of flower, which he shows to be a kind of crystal flower. Flora, being the botanist, had no idea what kind it was, much to the shock of the other girls. Bloom suggests taking it back to Alfea to have it studied. Daphne then suggest to Lu Wei to have his temple open to tourists, which he agrees on. Major Events *The Winx arrive in China. *The Winx find out that the Trix were disguised as Carol, Evie and Lori. *Lu Wei gives the Winx a rare flower that Eldora loved. Debuts *Lu Wei *Chinese Dragons *Green Dragons of the Great Wall Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Daphne *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Selina *Lu Wei *Chinese Dragons Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the second place the Winx arrived, First was Egypt. *This is the fourth time Daphne transform in her Sirenix. Mistakes Coming soon... Voice Cast Rai Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Raffaella Castelli as Daphne *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Unknown as Selina Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *Sam Riegel as Lu Wei *Charlie Schlatter as Waiter Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes